The Santa Clause Corinthos Style
by Chantel Lynn
Summary: The Movie the santa clause done Corinthos style. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Sonny Corinthos lived a normal life. He owned his own toy company and had a daughter Kristina who was five. He and Kristina's mother Alexis divorced when Kristina was three and they shared custody of her. She got remarried last year to psychiatrist Dr. Richard Lansing. Alexis and Richard had loved being a family, but Kristina was acting more and more like Sonny everyday and she wanted to be with him more and more. Richard wished Kristina would see him as a father and would love him, but he was sure that would never happen as long a Sonny was in Kristina's life. Alexis refused to cut Sonny out and she knew if they went to court her past would come into play and would cost her Kristina forever. Sonny had told her he would never cut her out of Kristina's life if she never did. There daughter was the number one thing. Sonny was there for every moments and made plenty of time for her. He went to all the school events and meeting and would visit Kristina every visitors day at camp. Richard wanted to take Alexis and Kristina to Ireland for Christmas. Alexis knew Sonny would fight so they agreed that Sonny could spend the week before Christmas and Christmas eve and night with Kristina and they would leave for Ireland in the evening Christmas night and return after the holiday. Sonny picked Kristina up from his last day of school and they headed home. "So, you excited about going to Ireland for a week?" Sonny asked.  
"I wish you were coming. It would be so cool." "Yeah, beautiful, but we'll do the island for Spring break." "Cool, it's better there anyways." Kristina said smiling. "So what new toys did you make for Santa?" "All kinds." Sonny said smiling at Kristina. "But you'll have to wait until Christmas morning to see." "Can't I just have a peak?" "Maybe, tell you what, you can come with me tomorrow and hang out with Lucky and see what you can get out of him." "Cool, I can get him to spill easily." Kristina said. "How long is your meeting?" "I say an hour. That gives you a lot of time to work on Lucky." Kristina smiled and they went about their day.

The week past and Kristina grew more excited to see what Santa was going to bring. her. She was able to get Lucky to spill a little of what they had in store for kids on Christmas. That night Sonny made them a Christmas dinner and tucked her in reading a bed time story of the 'Twas the night before Christmas. Michael feel asleep dreaming of the morning. Sonny placed all the presents under the tree and headed to bed himself.

It seemed like only minutes but a clattering woke him up. Kristina also heard the noise and woke up and ran into his dad's room.  
"What is going on?" Kristina asked jumping on his bed. "I don't know." Sonny said. "I want you to stay here in daddy's bed and I will go see." "Ok. Be careful daddy." Kristina said.  
Sonny kissed her head and walked out of his bedroom door and out to the living room. All seemed the same. The noise came again from outside. Slowly he opened the door and looked out. The noise sounded again from the roof. He walked out and looked up. "Hey." Sonny yelled at the man who was on his roof. "Get down before I call the cops." The man on the roof slipped and fell at Sonny's feet. Sonny looked over him and saw he was dressed as Santa. Kristina appeared at the door.  
"You killed Santa!" She said running down the steps. "You killed Santa!" "No, no, this is Santa." Sonny said bending over looking for a wallet. All he found was a card. He pulled it out and the man disappeared leaving a fresh red suit. "Where did Santa go?" Kristina asked. Sonny looked at the card. 'You're Santa'  
All of a sudden the red suit rose and magically dressed Sonny. A sleigh and eight tiny reindeers appeared.  
"What is going on?" Sonny asked.  
"Daddy, you're Santa." Kristina said. "Come on we have presents to deliver." Kristina pulled Sonny into the sleigh and it took off. "How do we get the presents to the kids?" Kristina asked. Sonny looked around and saw a bag in a seat behind them. He pulled it to him and reached inside. A card came out. "Sprinkle the magic powered and the gifts will appear in the houses." Sonny said. Kristina reached into the bag and pulled a handful of the powered out and sprinkled it over the side of the sleigh and saw presents appear before they disappeared. "Daddy this is so cool." She said beaming. Shaking his head as if this was all a dream, Sonny joined Christina in spreading Christmas cheer. After hours they were finally done and flying north.  
"Where are we going?" Sonny asked,  
"The north pole silly." Kristina said. "To see the elves." "Ok." Sonny said. "To the North pole." The reindeers turns and they were soon landing on a snow strip in the middle of nowhere. "Hello." Sonny called. "Is anyone there?" The reindeer ran off and Sonny found the sleigh lowering into the ground. Soon they emerged in a huge barn with elves rushing here and there going about there work. "Where are we?" Sonny asked.  
"You're workshop." A women said. "Welcome Santa." "My name is Sonny. Who are you?" "I am charge when you are not here. My name is Reese Marshall." "Is this really Santa's workshop?" Kristina asked. "Yes, and you must be Kristina?" "Yep." Kristina said smiling. "Nice to meet you"  
"You too. How about we get you some hot chocolate and a cookie or two"  
"Cool." Kristina said getting off the sleigh. She took Reese's hand and reached for Sonny's. "Come on daddy." Sonny smiled and took her hand. "Is some one going to explain what is going on"  
"When this one has had some hot cocoa and is nestled in her bed." Reese said. "Then I will happily tell you everything"  
"Ok." Sonny said. They made their way down to a room. They went inside and Reese set Kristina up with some hot cocoa and a cookie. "This is so cool." Kristina said. "My daddy is Santa Clause." "Yep." Reese said. "And I have a gift for you?" She pulled a small snow globe out of her bag. "This will let you see your daddy where ever he is?" "Cool." Kristina said. "Is is so pretty." Soon Kristina was asleep and Reese laid her on the small bed and covered her with some blankets.  
"How about we go for a walk?" Reese said. "I don't want to leave her." Sonny said. "It's ok. Leticia will happily watch over her." "Yes I will." Leticia a small elf said bowing them out. "I'll call if she wakes and wants you." "Ok." Sonny said and fallowed Reese out. 


	2. Chapter 2

"So what's the deal?" Sonny asked.  
"Deal, what do you mean?" Reese asked.  
"Ok, so am I dreaming or what?" "This is real." Reese said. "See." She pinched his arm. "Owe, so why am I here?" "You are the new Santa." Reese said. "The one you knocked off your roof." "I did not knock him off." "Look, he fell, you called to him and he fell, whatever, that man is gone and you are now Santa. The magic is in you." "So magic is real." "Well Christmas magic is." Reese said. "You worked some when you and Kristina delivered all of the presents to kids all over the world." "Ok, so what now?" Sonny asked.  
"Well you have to rest and tomorrow we will begin the task of training you as Santa." Reese said. "I have a business to run." "Well you'll have to sell. You have a full time job. Santa is a big deal and there is a lot to do." "I have to think about this." Sonny said. "I have a daughter." "I know." Reese said. "She and you will be comfortable here at the north pole." "Wow, who said anything about moving?" "You're Santa." Reese said. "To be him, you have to live here. Kristina will go to the school in town, she can make new friends"  
"What about her mom. She will never go for it." "Awe, yes, Alexis Davis is on the naughty list. She has been and that man she married don't get me started. If you ask me Kristina is in better hands with you." "Why would you say that?" Sonny asked.  
"Come with me." Reese said and walked him into a office. "Sam, can you get me the files on Alexis Davis and Richard Lansing?" Reese asked.  
"Got them right here." A man said handing him the files.  
"Thanks Jason." Reese said. "We figured you would need them." Sam said. "Thanks again." Reese said walking out with Sonny.  
"Here look these over." Reese said handing him the file. "They will explain everything." Sonny said at a small desk and looked them over. "Are these real?" Sonny asked.  
"We take the whole naughty, nice seriously around here and it would be naughty to make things but." Reese said. "Everything in these files are real." "Ok, so you want me to leave my life and up root Kristina and become Santa." "Yep." Reese said. "I will give you a week to think it over"  
"A week?" Sonny said.  
"Yes, at anytime you need to you want to tell me shake this snow globe and I will come to you." "Ok, so I have a week." "Yes, and remember Kristina is supposed to be leaving tomorrow for Ireland, and trust me she goes she wont be coming back. Richard plans to have them live there and with Alexis facing some fraud problems with the IRS she will agree and will do anything to keep Kristina with her. I will take you back too your room. Think about it." Reese said. Sonny entered the room and a small elf bowed her way out. Kristina was fast asleep in her bed her small snow globe clutched in her hands. Sonny walked over and picked her up and laid her on the big bed. He climbed in with her and fell asleep his small snow globe in his hand.

In the morning Sonny woke up and found Kristina fast asleep next to him but they were back at his house. Kristina's eyes fluttered open,  
"Good morning daddy." Kristina said smiling big. She got up and looked around. "Were home." She said smiling big. "Santa came?" "Yep, let's go see what he brought you." Sonny said. "Daddy, you should know. You're Santa." Kristina said. Sonny looked at her and watched as she ran from the room. "Come on Daddy, I want to open presents." Kristina yelled down the hall. Sonny got up and went to the living room. It was covered in decorations and there were mounds of presents under the tree. A knock at the door had him stop. He opened it and saw Alexis and Ric. "What are you doing here?" Sonny asked.  
"Well, slight change of plan." Alexis said walking into the house. "Our plane leaves at noon and well it is nine so we have to go." "I haven't opened my presents yet." Kristina said. "you said I got to spend all day with daddy." "Well, you, me and daddy Richard." "He is not her dad." Sonny said. "Don't even think about making her call him that." "Sonny I know you don't like Richard, but he is going to be her step father." Alexis said. "Kristina is going to love him just as much as she loves you." "No I wont." Kristina said. "I have one daddy. I don't want another." "Don't speak to your mother like that." Richard said. "Don't speak to my daughter like that." Sonny said. "Kristina baby you go open your presents, daddy is going to talk with mommy and Richard in the kitchen." "Sonny we have to get going." Alexis said. "In the kitchen." Sonny said. Alexis and Richard walked into the kitchen. "Hey baby girl, go get daddy's snow globe off my table and call for Reese. You give her this note." Sonny said writing a quick note. "Ok." Kristina said taking the note and running for his room. Sonny grabbed the two files and walked towards the kitchen. When he looked down he saw the two files had become four. He walked into the kitchen.  
"Look these over and then we will talk about Kristina going to Ireland with you."

Sonny watched as they looked over the files. Their eyes wide and sweat forming on their brows. Sonny knew he had them.

Kristina found the snow globe and called for Reese. Seconds later Reese was standing beside her.  
"Kristina did you call me"  
"Yes, daddy asked me to and here he said this was for you." Kristina said handing her the paper. Reese looked it over. 'I will take the job. Kristina is coming too. Take her and the presents now and tell her I will be with her in a bit'  
"Ok, Kristina, how would you like to go visit the north pole with Leticia and she can show you around and I will bring your daddy in a little while"  
"Ok." Kristina said. Reese waved her hands over the globe and Leticia appeared. "Take Kristina and make sure she likes the north pole." "Yes miss." Leticia said. She took Kristina's hand.  
"Kristina you listen to Leticia." "I will." Kristina said. "See you soon." With a small pop Kristina and Leticia were gone. Reese walked out into the living room and waved the presents and decorations gone. She walked towards the kitchen where she saw Sonny standing. She listened as they began to talk loudly. 


End file.
